A Surprising Turn Of Events
by loverofeevee
Summary: Severus wants to play. Looks like our elemental professor's become the target. A few naughty words, rated for the smexyness.


_This story can be a stand-alone or another part of my story 'The Luck Of The Draw'. I got a review asking for something in the same theme as the fourth option in chapter two. I hope this does the trick. Has a couple of not exactly bad words but close enough to give it the rating._

A Surprising Turn Of Events

The last chair was in place and the classroom neat and tidy. Not to mention lacking any personal touches, but it was better a student had nothing they could aim for with their element. Thirty tables and chairs and his own desk. A cupboard in the corner and Julian needed nothing more to teach. He smiled to himself and gave his robes a quick pat down.

'Nothing to do now but wait' He told the silence and headed to the door to open it for the soon to be arriving students.

Before he could reach the handle the object in question was thrown open and slammed against the wall. Readying to face the intruder Julian found himself face to face...well face to chest (really he was far too small) with Severus Snape.

'Oh Merlin it's you! What in the worl...'

His lips were sealed, quite literally, as the potions master crushed them together with his own. The smaller man found himself swung round and pressed against the now shut door. He turned his head and broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

'Could you...give me a...little warning next time...'

Severus smirked and captured his lover's hands above his head.

'Rather defeats the point of a surprise' He purred, kissing along the succulent neck.

Shivering Julian bit his lip to stop the moan. It barely worked.

'Severus... I have a class starting in two minutes...' he whined.

The potions master nipped at the sweet skin.

'Then we had better be quick'.

He crushed their lips together again, abandoning Julian's hands to pull at his clothing. The smaller man came to his senses to find himself half naked and very much aroused.

'Severus... Any other time I'd be happy to oblige...' He paused to moan as the taller man gripped him. '...The students will be here...any second...'

His words fell on deaf ears as his last article of clothing was thrown to one side. Severus swung him to face the door and spread his legs.

'I know'.

To his horror Julian could head the students starting to gather in the hall. Severus leaned in and suckled on his neck, bringing himself out of the confinements of his trousers and stroking softly.

'Se...Severus...!' came the whispered plea.

'Sorry my little concubine, but they'll just have to wait' Severus purred.

He worked a finger into the tight heat, then another and a third, thrusting and twisting them, aiming for the sweet spot that will make his lover scream. Julian whimpered and pressed his face against his arm, his body begging for more while his mind yelled they were going to get caught. Severus hit the right spot and he moaned as quietly as he could. Severus frowned and pulled away, turning Julian back to face him and capturing his hands once more above his head.

'Concubine, I want to hear you' he growled lowly, weaving his other hand down and hoisting the smaller man up.

He placed himself against Julian's entrance and held his lover there, pressing ever so slightly against the heat. Julian whimpered and hid his face as best he could. He could hear the murmurs of his next class through the door, wondering where he was.

'They'll hear...' he whispered.

Severus smirked.

'That...is exactly the point' he replied, and thrust the smaller man down.

*****Page Break*****

Harry and Ron laughed at their joke as Hermione rolled her eyes at them.

'Oh honestly boys. It's not even that funny' She huffed.

'Are you kidding?! It's way funny' Ron laughed back, nudging Harry's side as if it were a secret between them.

Hermione sighed.

'You're both hopeless'.

Harry smiled and ran a hand through his hair. They were heading towards their favourite class and he was in a good mood.

'So what do you think Julian will have us do today?' he asked.

'Aw I bet he'll have us duel. Or maybe we'll pair off like last time. Or maybe...'Ron gushed.

The other two tuned him out with a smile and a nod as they reached the classroom and greeted their classmates.

'How odd. The door's closed. Julian never has his door closed' Hermione pointed out.

'It was like that when we came here. I did hear movement from inside. I'm sure Julian's here' Neville said.

'Oh come on it's a closed door, so open it' Draco huffed, but even he looked unsure.

'Ah maybe he forgot. It's not the end of the world if his door's closed' Ron argued.

The group nodded but most were wondering the same thing. It was just a simple thing, but having the door closed when it came to Julian, who always left it open for any student, could be a worry. Hermione huffed at the shuffling of feet.

'Honestly I can't believe it. He could be inside waiting for us to enter and we're just standing here like something's going to eat us if we went in. I mean surely you could just knock if you're unsure'.

To prove her point she went up and raised her hand.

The piercing scream stopped her in her tracks. The entire group froze.

'W...was that Julian?' Neville squeaked.

Another cry came from inside.

'It is just me, or did that sound...like an encouragement' Draco mused.

The group looked to each other. As another sound, this time indeed a plea for more was heard, they realised something rather juicy was going on inside their classroom.

'That's really inappropriate behaviour for a school classroom' Hermione mumbled, pressing her ear, if it were possible, closer to the wood.

Slowly the group gathered closer to the door. Murmurs started.

'I didn't know Julian had a girlfriend'.

'You dolt can't you hear. It's obviously another guy in there'.

'You really think so?'

'Who do you think is tops?'

'Ugh that's gross! Though personally Julian doesn't seem like a top person'.

'So who do you think the other guy is?'

'Do you think it's another teacher?'

'That doesn't leave us with many choices'

'Well it ain't Hagrid'

'Eww gross, did you have to say that! Now I've got a bad image'.

'I could have said Dumbledore'.

'SHUT UP!'

'Guys back up the door's opening!'

Everyone backed away as the door creaked open.

*****Page Break*****

All resolve was lost as Julian was engulfed in pleasure. He may have screamed he wasn't sure. Severus slammed into him again and he threw his head back, another cry escaping his lips which may have been a plea he was truly too far gone to ponder what he'd said. Thrusting himself down as much as he could he wrapped his legs round the potions master's waist and rocked against the door, gasping as the taller man began stroking him in time to the thrusts.

'F...faster...! Faster please...!'

Severus had no intention of slowing down. Grunting he drove into the smaller man over and over, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead as he struggled to hold himself as long as he could. Finally after almost an eternity he let out a groan and spilled his seed into the smaller body. Julian let out a final cry as he came, panting as they both fell against the door and slid to the ground. He sat in the potions master's lap as he caught his breath, leaning his forehead against the shirt clad chest.

'Coulda taken an extra second to strip yourself' he mumbled.

Severus chuckled lowly.

'Perhaps next time my concubine. I was distracted with thoughts about you'.

The smaller man muttered and buried his face deeper against his lover. Severus smiled and kissed the top of his head, glancing towards the door. He could hear the not so quiet whispers and wondered just what mental damage there would be if the students found he was the one shagging their elemental professor. Speaking of which. He lifted the younger man off him and cleaned and dressed them with a flick of his wand.

'I hope you are feeling up to teaching the rest of your classes'.

He laughed quietly as Julian jumped up, pausing to cringe at the slight sting, and rushed to make sure both he and his classroom was presentable. Severus stood and brushed himself down, stepping away from the door.

'You really shouldn't make them wait'.

He received a glare as the smaller man brushed past him and opened the door.

A light blush adorning his cheeks Julian addressed his students.

'Sorry I was late. I got a little...held up'.

He ignored the slight snigger from behind him and waved the students in. Judging by their matching blushes it was clear they knew why he was, held up, as well.

'That's ok professor. We don't mind waiting' Hermione replied, scuttling to her desk and completely missing the black clad figure on her passing. The others followed as a much slower pace.

'Did it not occur to you to knock? Or are you all truly perverted enough that you would happily listen in when someone is being buggered' Severus questioned with a smirk.

The whole class jumped and stared at him. Eyes slowly traveled between him to Julian and back. For all their mutterings about how it had to be a guy with their elemental professor, it took them a while to connect the dots.

Ron fainted.

So did Neville, after letting out a not so manly squeal.

Hermione gaped, and gaped, and gaped, and...

Pansy went starry-eyed.

Draco burst out laughing yelling out 'I knew it!'

Harry calmly walked to a corner, sat down and started rocking back and forth. 'Nothing in my life is as it seems. Nothing in my life is as it seems. Nothing in my life is as it seems'.

Severus looked at the group, then decided screw the class and dragged Julian off to scar some other kids.

_Oops I think I've traumatised Harry. You like?_


End file.
